Half-Blood Ties
by BurgerTac
Summary: The Loud Family is one of sin, formed through incestuous acts. But what if... There was a second sin? One buried deep in the past, left forgotten?


"Run, Run! Just keep running!"

Tired pants from the others sounded as they kept their sprint down the street. The three boys, Lemy, Lyle, and Bobby Jr. Loud ran at a reduced pace, already having ran for quite a while from the danger that was chasing them down.

"Dude! It's all over! No way will Gloom forgive me now!"

"Shut up Lyle! We're in this together! Come on, I see an abandoned house down the road, I'm sure we can hide there!

"Why the hell did we think we could prank the girls with glue and feathers! We must have been on something to think this hairbrained scheme!"

"Just shut up and keep going! We need to find some cover and let this whole thing blow off, the house is just down the corner, come on!"

The three boys, reinvigorated at the possibility of a hiding place, ran farther down the road, to hide the greatest threat.

A Woman Scorned.

As Lemy, Lyle, and Bobby Jr hid behind one of the walls of the abandoned house, they could hear the voices of the ones they ran from.

"Where are they!? I swear I'm gonna give them a pounding they will never forget!"

"They'll never forget it alright, because it's the last thing they'll see before I kill em'!"

"Come on, I think they're going to the skatepark!"

With that, the voices kept getting fainter and fainter, eventually turning non-existent. The boys looked out the window, nervousness gripping them like a vice, hoping that they went away towards the skatepark with extreme prejudice. Luckily, they were, seeing them walking off towards the opposite direction of their location. With a sigh of relief, they stood up, and looked around their safehouse for the next couple of hours.

"Hey Lemy? Doesn't this abandoned house…. Look a little bit… lived in?" Lyle asked. He was right, the place WAS suspiciously furnished properly. A little baren of course; no TV, heck, not even a couch, just some chairs, a coffee table, and a small radio on the table. There was also a quaint painting on the wall, a luscious landscape overlooking a mountain.

"Yeah… I think someone might live here guys." Bobby Jr. Added, clearly distressed.

"Y-yeah… maybe w-we should g-"

The boys suddenly went quiet. The front door had opened. Panicking, they dived behind a wall, and waited with bated breath.

Steps. A bag hitting the coffee table softly. The ruffling of clothes. Then, the sound of a door opening, and closing for a second time. At this, the three boys let out a sigh they didn't know they were holding, their hearts beating from the suspense of their situation.

"G-guys, what do we do!? I d-don't want to g-get arrested!" Lyle whispered harshly, the other two silently agreeing.

"Look… maybe if we explain ourselves, we can get off easy…"

"No! I don't know about you guys, but I'm out of here!" Bobby Jr. Whisper-yelled out, already making his way to the door. Both Lemy and Lyle stayed put, afraid for their own sorry hides.

They heard the sound of the door opening and closing again, followed by silence. The two couldn't believe it. He made it out? Maybe they should have followed him…

"Psst. Do you think he escaped?" A new voice asked, barely even registered by the two boys.

"Yeah, probably." Lemy replied, now turning his head towards the door, thoughts on escape permeating his head.

"M-maybe we s-should t-try too…"

"Yes, I agree."

At this point, the two boys caught on to the third voice among them. Bodies gripped with fear, they slowly, SLOWLY, turned their heads back to see a blond teenager carrying what appeared to be Bobby Jr!

"You three are pretty bad at hiding. May I suggest some breathing exercises? The noises you were making are slightly worrying."

At this, the two boys paused. Was he… NOT mad at them for trespassing?

"Hey…" Lemy started, confused at the towering teenager. "Sorry for… coming in, uh… uninvited." He was clearly nervous. This dude was on the bigger size, easily Liena's height, minus the… you know…

"Nothing to worry about. Seems you have been running from something, judging from the sweat and labored breathing. May I ask who you are hiding from?" The older boy asked. He had a rather strange way of speaking, almost wise.

"W-we were running f-from our relatives." Lyle said, still nervous about being so easily found.

Lemy took a good look at the teenager in front of them. He was pretty skinny, and really pale. Another distinct feature the boy had was his hair. It was exactly the same shade as his Aunt Lori. After studying him for a little longer, Lemy remembered how they were found out.

"Umm… how did you get behind us, exactly?" The teenager smiled a little, and gently let Bobby Jr. down next to them.

"Quite simple, really. I heard your breaths the moment I entered my home, so I decided to go outside and wait. After the little one came outside, I simply knocked him out via pressure point in the neckline, and came in through that window."

The older boy gestured at a window the kids didn't notice, fully open, curtains blowing in the breeze.

Lyle's jaw slacked. They were found that easily? But how? They seriously needed better hiding skills…. Or… maybe he was just that good.

The older boy continued: "So, you three need a place to hide, and you all decided that this was the best place to do so. Normally, someone would call the police…"

At the mention of the police, Lyle was starting to hyperventilate, the prospect of getting into legal trouble overwhelming the girly boy. Lemy, while not freaking out as hard as Lyle was, still had a look of concern on his face. Police were always hard on their family, due to…. How they are. Fortunately for them, the teen wasn't finished.

"But, seeing as how you're mere children, and I haven't had the pleasure of company for a good amount of time, I will welcome you in my home. Of course, I would need your parents' consent to host you, otherwise we'd all get into trouble."

Lyle, breathing a large sigh of relief, was happy to be given quarter from the wrath of their girlfriends. Lemy also sighed a bit, a bit of stress catching up to him from all the close calls they've gone through today. As for Bobby Jr. he was still asleep, sitting on the floor, back on the wall. Calling their dad wasn't that huge of an issue, he was usually very lenient on who they hung out with, granted they weren't over the age of 50. Even Pop-Pop was off-limits, seeing as he almost choked Loan after he found out the… dubious circumstances on her origins.

"Well Lyle? What do you think, should we stay and let dad know? Or take our chances with Gloom and the others?"

"I…. think letting dad know where we are is the best choice, he's got our backs…. Right?"

The two boys looked at each other, hesitating for a moment. Dad wasn't exactly… strong when it came to the needs and wants of the girls in his family. That also included their girlfriends, who are practically family to him (some litteraly).

After a bit of thought, they both agreed that it was the best choice, at least then they'd be safe for a while, and who knows, they might make a friend by the end of the day. With a nod, they both turned to the older boy.

"Sure, we'd love to stay for a while."

"Excellent. Let me just call your parents. What's their phone number?"

"Uh, 248-252-6869. The name's Lemy, by the way, Lemy Loud. This is my brother Lyle, and that's our younger brother Bobby Jr."

"Nice to meet you, my name is Langston. I don't have a last name, but Kai'Oh will suffice for now."

With that, Langston called their dad Lincoln, and after a long list of questions by the man, they got the permission to stay for a couple of hours. Bobby Jr. woke up an hour later, and was told the situation. For the rest of the day, they spent talking with Langston, trading stories and memories, all in the safety of a familiar home, away from the wrath of a woman scorned.

_**Author's Note:**_

_**I would love to give a really big shoutout to Flagg1991 and LoudAutomata16 for keeping me going. If it weren't for them, I wouldn't be in the writing game anymore, but i'm here to stay. I would also like to give a shoutout to Siegeperilous, for helping me upload this crap, I really hate the formatting of , but he gave me some pointers to make it presentable. I also want to thank AberrantScript for being an excellent listener, you've actually kept me going through a really rough patch, so thank you with all of my heart. and D, you're an amazing person, keep doing what you do man, it's a blessing to have you around.**_

_**Seriously, thank you all for being my friends, I wouldn't be here without you.**_


End file.
